The Poison Affinity
The following entails information about this affinty. The origin, possible prices, rarity, accesibility, and overall all information required to know about the affinity. ''' }}| |common = '''OPEN |rare = }}' – Semi-common/High Risk |- |style="text-align: center; padding:5px; background:#0D5467; color:#EBEBEB"|Affinity '''price' for purchase 0 |- |style="padding:10px; background:#154352; font-style: italic;"|Cats with this affinity are infamous for their risk-taking and sour-food loving nature. |} Poison magic, despite being highly compatible with fauna and earth magic, is an element all its own. It comes in three forms, gas, acid, and just venoms and poisons as its name would imply. Poison magic is a bit more controversial but is ironically often useful for healing ailments due to the varying healing properties it has. It is fondumentally not the best for offensive usages, but it can stand its own despite not unleashing many physical forces/attacks. * It can come in liquid and gas forms and requires a great deal of focus to use it in a way that only affects the intended target; a very popular elements for mages. 'Personality Traits' ----- The following entails the personality and characteristics that a mage may have in order to develop this affinity; personalities aren't always a factor, nor does your character have to have every trait here, however, they should have some. *'Analytical'–– Poison mages tend to pay attention to the minor and insignificant details, always trying to observe them and bring out the logic in them. They pay attention to everything and anything and have excellent memory because of it. *'Clever'–– Tying in with how analytical they are, poison mages are clever and quick-witted, considerably book and nature smart. *'Independent'–– Working alongside others can sometimes be a problem for poison mages due to the fact that they are independent and like working alone. They trust their abilities and feel as if others slow them down. *'Intuitive'–– Poison mages have a good sense of intuition and can feel when something is wrong just by their gut alone. They are pessimistic and doubtful at nature, so their intuition comes into play very often. *'Manipulative'–– Poison mages can be rather manipulative, wielding those around them for their own bidding and easily lying to them if needed to. They see nothing wrong with manipulating people if they need to and treat others as if they are some sort of 'puppet'. *'Sadistic'–– Because of their magic, they are rather sadistic, often inflicting harm onto others for the mere thrill of it. They have low empathy when it comes to that stuff and so they don't really see it as wrong, just good old fun. *'Dishonest'–– Whether it be a little white lie or something on a grander scale, poison mages are impulsive and persistent liars with various secrets. 'Characteristics' ----- The following entails the characteristics of those who will have this affinity (strengths, weaknesses, physical characteristics, side effects, etc). These only apply if this affinity is your MAIN affinity; not sub affinity. Those with the Poison Affinity as their main affinity..... * STRENGTHS (+) ** ⇢Poison mages have acidic saliva /fangs laced with poison. Essentially, if they spit on something, the acidic saliva burns through the material. This is a great means of defense for them especially when they sink their flesh into skin, while the acid can't kill, it burns through flesh. Their saliva is neon yellow. * WEAKNESSESS (-) ** ⇢Physical hits and physical strength are not poison mages strong suits. While poison magic is dangerous and can very easily kill, those who utilize this form of magic are not the strongest- physically. ** ⇢They can only attack close range, the further they are, the harder it is to attack the intended targets. 'Affinity Locational Training' ----- The following entails information and details about the varying locations required for a mage to train in order to develop the affinity. }} |- | style="width:100px; padding: 0;"| | style="padding:5px 10px; background:#0D5467;"| A widespread forest with toxic waste radiating from even the most of remote corners. It holds a stench of poison and unrecognizable slime dripping from every plant you can find. Strange discoloured plants and flowers sprout from what seems to be dry and withered patches of plants, coated with death. It is the perfect training areas for Poison mages. [Kingdom of Highlands: TOXIC RUINS '] |} }} |- | style="width:100px; padding: 0;"| | style="padding:5px 10px; background:#0D5467;"| The catacombs are far below the surface. Very little light touched this miserable set of rooms. The ground is always slick with what you’d prefer to think is water, and there is a terrifying silence that presses this place down, all but for soft raking noises... and screams. The cells that others are kept in have massive sealing symbols at the bottom in intricate yet extremely powerful red paint that is linked to the Catacomb’s keeper and others who might manage this awful place. '[WispClan Camp: THE CATACOMBS '] |} 'Lineage ----- The following entails information about family lineage and how that could affect if you get the affinity or not. Although it's not almost always determined by this, a cats affinity can be partially developed through its lineage depending on what affinities and sub affinities a pair of parents have. An offspring can develop one of its parent's affinities, or it can be cancelled out if the parent's affinities clash. There are no strict guidelines in terms of how a cat can develop their affinities based on parents, seeing as other factors influence that as well. Affinities merely show up when a cat is of 6 moons old; kits do not develop them right away but they can show signs (aka the listed characteristics - positive and negative traits). 'Affinity Training Rubric' ----- The following the required training guide and rubric used for when it comes to unlocking this affinity. It's a step-by-step guide to help you better understand the training methods being used, as well as the approximate time it'll take to complete them ' 'Main/Sub/Etc Affinity Breakdown ----- 'The following provides you with information on the rules on this Affinity when it comes to it being a Main affinity, Sub affinity and beyond. It enlists the spell-level restrictions ' If you wish to have this as a SUB affinity you may ONLY access level TWO spells or LOWER nothing above that. ---- DISAMBIGUATION Category:About the affinity